Millie
by Pagetite
Summary: What happens when Maura is left to care for a child and needs Jane's help. What's happened to the little girl in the past and how do they protect her in the future?
1. Chapter 1

Maura was late. She was never late. Jane paced back and forth on the cool white tiles of the medical examiner's office. It was only 9.30am so Jane rationally speaking didn't have a reason to worry about her best friend. That was the problem though wasn't it? It's hard to be rational when the person you love isn't where she's meant to be. Of course Jane loved Maura, whilst the realisation itself had only hit her recently, she assumed she always had. She would never say of course, Maura would never lower her standards to such a degree as to welcome Jane into her arms she suspected. Jane had reached for her cell for the fifteenth time that morning as the elevator pinged and the doors swung open showing an immaculately dressed Maura and a small child, practically her double clinging to her. Jane could tell by the look on her face that something serious had gone down this morning, something that would be explained when the little girl was out of earshot.

'Sorry I'm late. Me and Millie had a crisis, didn't we little bug?' Maura sighed gently sitting the girl on the table next to her computer. The little girl nodded shyly from behind her fringe and shuffled closer to Maura.

'That's okay Maur, was a bit worried about you for a second there, but I see you had someone to look out for you. Hi I'm Jane' replied Jane softly holding out a hand to the little girl, whom took it gently and shook it.

'Bug this is Jane, she's my best friend I was telling you about. Jane this is my niece Millie, she'll be staying with me for a few weeks.' Maura replied trying to get into her lab coat and read the case files at the same time.

'Well it's very nice to meet you Millie. I'm sorry to drag your Aunty Maura in today, but we need her help to catch a bad guy. So how about at lunch time I take you out for ice-cream to make up for it?' Jane asked ruffling the girls hair. Millie looked up at Maura with her big brown eyes waiting for her aunty to answer for her.

'That would be lovely wouldn't it Millie, we love ice-cream. Now why don't you go and get your colouring out of your backpack and make a start. I'll come and see what you've done when I've finished speaking to Jane.' Said Maura smiling encouragingly at the small child. If truth be known she didn't have a clue what she was doing, or how to cope with a little girl; but she remembered she liked colouring when she was younger and hoped it would work as a suitable distraction. The little girl hopped of her perch and made her way carefully and slowly to her backpack before settling down to colour her picture.

'Sorry Jane, my friend from boarding school showed up on my doorstep this morning with Millie, saying she needed me to look after her for a few weeks whilst she 'sorted herself out'. I haven't seen or heard from her since Millie was born. I know we need the autopsy today but do you think you could take care of her, whilst I do it? The morgue isn't really the place for a child of that age and I'm not really sure what to do with children. I'm way out of my depth here' Maura rambled visibly stressed by the morning she'd had. Jane couldn't help but laugh, seeing Maura so dishevelled and so unlike her normal self put her slightly at ease. It turns out even the goddess can fall sometimes.

'Sure thing. I'll take care of her. Hey sweetie' Jane said lightly, calling Millie over to her. 'How about I take you upstairs and you can meet some of my friends, whilst aunty Maura works? They have candy and films we could watch?' she smiled brightly at the little girl, whose ears pricked up at candy. Maura smiled encouragingly causing the little girl to take Jane's extended hand and walk quietly with her to the lift. Jane pressed the button for the fourth floor and stood silently holding the girls hand until she felt a gentle tug.

"Janie. Are your friends nice? Mamma doesn't have many nice friends apart from Aunty 'aura. The men are a little scawy." the girl whispered quietly, the gap between her two front teeth clearly evident throughout her speech. Jane wondered just quite what this little girl had seen and made a mental note to discuss it with Maura later. Her heart swelled at the fear evident in the little girls eyes and the fact that she had uttered her first whispered words since entering the building.

"You don't have to worry sweetheart, my friends are lovely. One of them is a bit old though, he looks like a big grey teddy bear but we love him lots, and you can laugh at him when he cries over little kittens on the computer. If you get scared though you just let me know and i'll tell them off okay? No one's allowed to make my assistant sad" Jane smiled, coming down to the girls level to make eye contact in hopes that she would feel safer without Jane towering over her.

"'ssistant?" the girls hushed enquiry escaping her lips with wide eyes and a big smile at the prospect of being a mini police officer for the day.

"yup. All good police officers need an assistant, but first we have to get you a badge! So how about our first task whilst we wait for Aunty Maura is to make you, your very own badge?" she smiled widely at the little girl whose obvious enthusiasm was rubbing off on her. Hand in hand they made their way out of the elevator with Millie chatting endlessly about how much she loved her aunty Maura and all of the fun things that Jane would have to come alone too. Millie suddenly noticing the likes of Frost and Korsak became increasingly quiet and began to hide behind Jane's leg. Bending down to the girls level she scooped her up and placed her on her hip, hoping some added height would decrease the girls nerves.

"Millie, sweetheart. This is my good friends Frost and Korsak" she smiled pointing to the pair in turn. Millie looked out shyly from behind her fringe and upon seeing korsak her face broke out into a large grin.

"You're right Janie! He's a teddy bear! A giant teddy bear! I like you Mr 'orsak!" she squeeled exciting. Korsak shot Jane a confused glance but at the girls squeels he melted and broke into a large grin. Cavannaugh exited his office swiftly to see what all the fuss was about.

"Hey boss! This is Millie, she's Maura's niece, we're just waiting for Aunty Maura to finish working so we can go out for ice-cream. But until then I know how busy us police officers are so Miss Millie has agreed to be our special assistant for the morning." She smiled lightly, hoping her boss would have the good grace to recognise the newly frightened child in her arms and play along. Something had happened before Millie was placed into Maura's care, this much she knew. The girl was too frightened of men for her not to have a past. A past Jane would be discussing with Maura and finding out more about later.

"Well Miss Millie, it's nice to meet you. Once you and Jane have made your badge you come and see me in my office, just there and i'll give you something special to put it in. Every police officer needs a badge holder!" he smiled brightly pointing to his office before returning to finish his paperwork. Jane beamed and sat Millie down on her lap at her desk, handing her paper and crayons for the girl to start her masterpiece. When she was completely distracted she sent a quick text to Maura to let her know.

_Millie's settled in up here so don't worry, everyone loves her. Think Korsak just melted. Worried about her though, we need to talk. J x_

Millie was talking animatedly about her new friend Bass who she had obviously met before heading over to the precinct. She was telling Jane how Bass was her friend so he needed a badge to and if her aunty Maura allowed she wanted Jane to come and play with him too. He can't move very fast though, Jane was told, because he was only a tortoise. It didn't take long for Maura to reply.

_Thanks Jane! Won't be long then we can head out. I know what you mean, I'm worried about her, may need help! M x_

Jane played along with the little girls rambling vowing to find out what was going on with Maura's friend and silently promising herself that she would protect Millie and Maura from harm.

**Please read and review let me know what you think. Not 100% sure where this is going, what do you want to see happening? I hope you like Millie! Updates shall be soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

As Maura was taking the lift to Jane's floor she hoped that the girl was still getting on with them all well. Millie and Jane getting along was paramount, not just for her own selfish reasons but also so that Millie could have a good time whilst she was in Maura's care. Maura knew nothing about children and she was terrified of saying or doing the wrong thing, add to this Millie's troubled yet unknown past and she wasn't completely sure she was made for the role of caregiver, especially to a child. As the elevator sprung to life she let her mind drift back to her old boarding school and to Millie's mother, she had always been the child that was in trouble so I guess it was no surprise that it had come to this. However, she always looked out for Maura. Made sure the older and younger girls didn't pick on her when she googlemouthed or said something silly in a common social situation, and for that Maura had been grateful. Maura couldn't say she'd had many friends throughout her childhood but Millie's mother was probably the closest she had ever come. She was the one who convinced Maura that she could become a doctor, because she was intelligent and sometimes the awkward intelligent people win and that was okay. It was better than any advice her mother or father had given and something she tried to cling onto in times of desperation. She found it becoming her Mantra through the whole Hoyt saga. She heard the ping of the elevator and was ripped from those thoughts, which was probably a good thing. Thinking about Hoyt never did anyone any good, he was gone that's all that matters and that was a day the intelligent people won.

As she nervously exited the elevator and shuffled past the stereotypical donught eating cops she was met with a sight which she certainly wasn't expecting, but a sight that melted her heart none the less. Frost was on the floor on all fours with an excited Millie on her back using a scarf as reigns and telling him to be a good horsey, whilst chasing Korsak who had Jane tied to a chair with another scarf. Maura wanted to see how this panned out so leaned against the door without alerting anyone to her presence.

"Hurry, Mr Fro't" she heard the girl squeal with a gaptoothed grin, causing frost to grab the girls legs to prevent throwing her from his back he bucked up on two legs and ran after Korsak with Millie now in a piggyback."Mr Kor'ak! Stop! This is the police and if you carry on my horsie will bite you!" shouted Millie throwing a mock glare in Korsak's direction, the older man through a look of fear around the room and realising that no one was going to help in, he followed Millie's instructions and finally released Jane from her chair. Maura giggled and shook her head causing the four of them to look at her, the adults blushing and Millie running over and throwing her arms around Maura's legs.

"Aunty 'aura! I missed you. I gots my own badge LOOK! Mr Captain even gave me a badge holder so I can be a proper police officer! Mr Kor'ak kidnapped Janie but it's okay I gots her back for you so you don't have to be sad. Can we go get ice-cream please please please?!" the girl babbled animatedly pointing too each of her new 'friends' as she went back to reciting the story of how her noble stead fro't had helped her catch the evil Kor'ak to save Janie so that Maura could be happy.

"Well little bug it sounds like you've had lots of fun! I love your badge sweetheart, pinks a much better colour!" she smiled ruffling the little girls hair as Millie ran over to Janes desk and whispered something in her ear before taking a small folder and running back to Maura.

"Janie said you'd say that! She's so clever! Not as a clever as you though Aunty 'Aura you're the celeverest . WE MADE YOU ONE" she squeeled, shoving another bright pink 'badge' into Mauras hands whilst looking up at her shyly.

"Well objectively I'd say ... Thank you little bug! It's perfect, I'll carry it around with me all the time, just in case!". Maura had started to explain to the little girl that firstly she was smarter than Jane but it was just simple science as well as the fact that 'cleverest' wasn't a word, but Jane shot her a look and she managed to quash down those feelings and join in with the little girls excitement. See, she definitely needed Janes help if she was going to pull this off, she didn't have a clue what she wasn't. Millie suddenly became tired and surprised Maura by holding out her arms for her to pick her up. Maura thought she would have preferred Jane to carry out the task of hug giver.

"I sleepy aunty' aura!" she whispered snuggling her head into Maura's neck to claim her comfort. Maura winked at Jane over the little girls head

"Well if you're to sleepy for ice-cream I guess I could take you home and put you to bed" the little girls head whipped up and she looked like she was going to cry, Maura was acutely aware that she may have said the wrong thing and like her own childhood hers was full of broken promised.

"Just kidding little bug! We can get you the BIGGEST ice-cream they have" exclaimed Maura with a wide smile, trying to forget the nutritional content that ice-cream held and gain back the smile and love of the small girl. She tickled her side gently as if to prove she really was joking and the girl squeeled happily clapping her hands together and telling Jane her news. The pair looked over the little girls head worriedly and made a note to look into this later. Maura readjusted the girl at her side as Jane took her bag from her and whispered to Korsak to try and find whatever they could about Millies past, before they left.

"that's gonna be hard without a last name Jane" called Frost as they nodded, both women stopped and nodded before Maura took the role of questionmaster

"Baby bug, what last name did mummy give you?" she asked gently.

"Isles. I don't know why cause that's not mummy's name she said i'd be safe" the girl babbled not quite understanding the ramifications of her words. The two women nodded at Frost who sent them a worried glance as they left for the ice-cream parlour.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane held the door open for Maura as they exited the precinct and began their mini trek to the ice-cream parlour. Maura was still carrying Millie who had one arm lovingly grasping a curl of Maura's hair, as her eyes darted excitedly across the street taking in the hustle and bustle of Boston.

"Aunty 'aura? Can I stay with you for a long time? I like Bass, and Janie, and Kor'ak and Mr Fro't and Mr Captain lots and lots. And I like you the mostest. I don't want to go home." She enquired, a bright smile crossing her face as she named all of her new friends, her speech ending in a frown and crinkled forehead when she mentioned the prospect of going home. Maura smiled nervously at Jane before kissing the little girl on the nose causing her to giggle, as she tried to formulate an appropriate response.

"Oh little bug! I'd love for you to stay with me forever, but your mummy might be really sad without you. How about we talk to her when she comes back and see if you can come and visit me lots?" she offered, readjusting the small girl on her hip whose head was tilted to one side, seemingly considering the proposition posed by her favourite aunty.

"Okay aunty 'aura" she responded sadly eventually. Maura felt her heart break at the child's sadness but she knew broken promises were even worse and false hope was not something a child needed, the let down was always too great. She looked desperately at Jane, willing her to come up with something to bring the gapped tooth smile back into her life.

"Millie! Look we're here!" Jane clapped her hands exclaiming slightly as she held the door open for Maura and the small child. Maura put Millie down gently and the little girl ran across the shop a few paces ahead of the adults to stare in wide eyed wonderment at the many flavours of ice-cream the shop had to offer, her face pressed up against the cool glass.

"Jane! What am I going to do? She's not even been with me a full 24 hours and I can't imagine her not being in my life. This is ridiculous!" Maura whispered sadly, eyes cast downward at the floor, clearly embarrassed be her admittance.

"It's not ridiculous Maur. She reminds you of yourself at that age, it's only natural you'd want a better life for her, and she adores you. She's pretty hard not to love" Jane replied, placing a loving arm on Maura's shoulder and pulling her into a one armed hug. Noticing the little girl was still amazed by the flavours she knew she had a few more minutes alone with Maura without little ears listening in. "Why do you call her bug?" she asked curiously, becoming increasing inquisitive at Maura's blush.

"When her mother became pregnant with her, she came to visit me. She was a state, said it was an accident and that it was never meant to be this way. I told her to tell the father that he had a right to know, would be there for her even. She assured me this wasn't the case and she'd be in more trouble if he ever found out. She didn't say anything else and I didn't want to push. She said she was going to have the baby and I would be her godmother, then she left and I wondered if I'd see her again. She came back a year later, with baby Millie in her arms, and when I held her for the first time a ladybird landed on her nose. She became MillieBug which just got shortened to bug." She said, a small smile gracing her lips as she became lost in the memory of that day. A gentle tug at her hand brought her back to reality and she looked down to see the expectant, hopeful eyes of the girl who had so quickly won her affection.

"Aunty 'aura! Aunty 'aura! Janie said she would buy us both ice-cream! Isn't she lovely! What flavour do you want, they have lots!" she squeeled exciting grasping Maura's hand tightly in her own and pointing to all the flavours with her other.

"That's very nice of Jane, Millie. We'll have to make sure we say a very big thank you after won't we?" she replied smiling up at Jane at Millie's vigorous nod. "I don't know what flavour I want, I don't think I can choose. What about you little one?" she asked looking down at the little girl.

"You have to choose aunty 'aura. I want the same as you!" she giggled and hid behind her fringe shyly. Maura felt her eyes begin to well up. All her life she didn't think she could handle children, she didn't even know what a real childhood was. Since meeting Jane and being welcomed into her family, she became increasingly more inclined to the idea, but still never felt it could be a reality. But here in this ice-cream parlour, with Jane and a little girl who clearly adored her, she found her heart aching for it. A proper family.

"Well, baby bug I think I might get a big strawberry sundae, because Bass likes strawberries but he can't eat ice-cream. So we have to do it for him" she chuckled, proud of her own childlike reasoning as she swung the little girls hand and the pair skipped over to Jane.

"Oh poor mr. Bass" the girl exclaimed. "I want the same as my aunty 'aura please Janie, because she's the celeverest and the prettiest, and if I eat what she eats I'll grow up to be clever and pretty too!" she exclaimed loudly, as everyone in the shop turned to smile at the little girls admission. Maura looked like she might cry of happiness and Jane pulled her into a tight hug. The little girl obviously confused by the situation threw her arms tightly around Maura's legs "aunty 'aura are you okay! I didn't meant to make you sad!" she exclaimed loudly. Maura disentangled herself from Jane who went to order their ice-cream and bent down to the small child's level.

"You didn't make me sad little love. You and Jane make me the happiest Maura in the world" she responded lovingly picking the little girl up once again, who gently placed a kiss to her aunty 'aura's nose as she had received moments before. The little girl was glad she hadn't said anything wrong, after all she was her favourite aunty 'aura.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Thank you to everyone who has followed this story and written a review. Your comments have all been so lovely and have really spurred me on in writing this story. I'm glad you all love Millie and her relationship with Boston's finest. She's a joy to write about! There's going to be about two more 'fluffy' chapters showing the relationship and development with Millie, Maura and Jane before you find out what exactly is going on. I really want to introduce Angela to the mix, what are everyone's opinions on this? Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this!**

Upon getting their ice-creams the trio made their way over to a table by the window to satisfy Millie's childlike curiosity. She hopped up on her chair swinging her legs excitedly and spooning the creamy mixture into her mouth as well as all over her face. Maura was sat next to the small girl with a hopeless smile at the mess she was making and Jane was facing the pair eating her own ice-cream with the same enthusiasm as the small child.

"Aunty 'aura. What are we going to do for the rest of the day?" enquired the little girl, wiping her sticky fingers on her napkin, in order to look as pristine as her aunt. Maura's eyes went wide, she hadn't really thought of much beyond this point and didn't really know what to do with a small child. Jane's phone beeped in her pocket and she excused herself to answer it. Maura was alone and didn't know what to say.

"Well baby bug. I hadn't really thought this far ahead. I don't have much for children to do at home especially pretty little girls like you. How about we go to a toy store on the way home and you can choose something to play with? And we'll buy a dvd to watch tonight after dinner?" she offered, hoping the little girl would accept.

"That sounds like the BEST idea aunty 'aura. You're so clever! Only we have to go to the pet store too and buy Bass a present. Because he lived with you before me and so he needs attentions too!" she exclaimed, proving once again she was wise beyond her years. Maura's heart swelled at the little girls thoughtfulness and nodded her head vigorously. "Can Janie come to watch the film too? I really like her!" the little girl whispered, as she noticed Jane make her way back over to the table. Maura nodded her head sensing the girl was worried Jane would say no and winked at her conspiratorially.

"Jane?" she enquired smiling at the Italian. "I was wondering if you might do me a favour" she continued, Jane smiled as her eyes passed between the pair.

"Sure Maura, anything for my two favourite girls. You know that" she responded.

"Well. You know I sometimes get a bit scared by the monsters under my bed and you come over and make sure they're gone?" Maura ventured, hoping her plan would work and Jane would play along.

"Yep. I have to go check under all the beds and make sure the mean old monster is gone so aunty Maura can sleep. Did you know that Millie?" she offered including the little girl in their converstation. Millie shook her head vigorously and placed her aunties hand in her own, in a somewhat converting gesture.

"Well you see, the thing is. Milliebug and I have our police badges now, so we can check for monsters under the bed ourselves." She replied, Millie looked at Maura with her eyebrows knitted, the little girl was failing to understand the invitation in this conversation and she didn't like it one bit. "But! I've never encountered the monsters behind the tv and me and Millie want to watch a film tonight, but the dvd player isn't plugged in and I'm too scared to reach behind and do it myself. Do you think maybe you could come and check it out for us? And stay so they don't come back during the film?" she offered, whispering as if the very monster could hear her. Jane beamed brightly at Maura proud if not slightly confused at her story.

"Of course I can Maura. I don't want a mean old monster to scare my girls now do I" she replied, acutely aware that she had just called Maura 'her' girl and wasn't sure she could get away with it in the same way one would a child. Maura smiled widely at her best friend, her heart beating faster at the territorial response of Jane calling her 'hers'. Millie giggled and bounced up and down excited that Jane was coming over later.

"Me and aunty 'aura are going to the pet store to buy Bass a present, so he doesn't forget he is very loved. Then we're going to buy the movie! What's your favourite movie Janie?!" she enquired. Jane managed to refrain from offering the somewhat violent adult title of her favourite film and wracked her brain to think of a child friendly response.

"Do you know what Millie? I love bears!" Jane replied, causing the small child to laugh at her faked enthusiasm as she nodded in agreement. Maura smiled at the interaction between the two and was suddenly so thankful to have Jane in her life. "Sadly, I have to go back to work. But that was the captain on the phone and he said to tell you that you have the rest of the day of work so you can keep an eye on Maura" she explained.

"Oh!" the little girl squeeled "Thank Mr Captain for me when you see him!" and Jane and Maura smiled at the name she had given the older man. The three got up and walked back to the precinct, Millie between the two women clasping their hands tightly in her own as they swung her over the cracks in the pavement. Jane bent down to give the little girl a tight hug, and kissed the tip of her nose and both of her cheeks.

"Bye little one, bye Maur'. Now you look after your aunty Maura okay? And make sure you choose a really good film for tonight, and don't forget to buy the turtle a really nice present!" she said looking the little girl in the eye who was nodding vigorously.

"Don't worry Janie, Aunty 'aura is safe with me" she said very seriously. "But Janie, Bass is a tortoise not a turtle" she said in the same admonishing tone that Maura uses when Jane makes the same mistake, causing the two women to giggle and Maura to blush. She couldn't believe the girl hadn't been with her a day and she was already picking up her traits. Jane held her hands up in a mock defensive stance and muttered her apologies, having the decency to pull (an if not fake) guilty face. The little girl laughed brightly and launched herself at Jane's legs for another hug. Jane waved at the pair and went to walk up the stairs.

"JANIE!" the little girl yelled causing Jane to turn around, one eyebrow raised. "You need to hug aunty 'aura!" she said in the same telling off tone she used earlier.

"Oh silly me! Sorry Maur'" Jane replied, pulling Maura into a tight hug and drinking her in. She let go, after what should be considered too long for a friendly hug but was just normal between the pair, and began to walk towards the steps again. The little girl sighed and stomped her feet, raising her hand skyward.

"JANIE!" she shouted again, causing Jane to turn around genuinely confused. "You have to kiss aunty 'aura too. How you kissed me!" she exclaimed desperately pointing to her nose and cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed and followed this story so far. I never expected so many of you to like it and I'm glad people love Millie just as much as I do. A couple of you have asked how old the little girl is and I'm thinking she's about 5. However, I know little about child development so if any of you find this unrealistic of have opinions please let me know. This is another fluffy chapter exploring Maura and Millie's relationship. There will be on more fluff chapter to follow and then a little bit of drama will ensue to spice things up a little bit. Let me know what you !**

Maura and Jane's eyes locked over the little girls head. They knew they didn't really have an excuse to get out of completing the request but neither knew if they were ready for the shift in their relationship that this kind of intimacy would cause. Jane decided to take the bull by the horns, if Maura reacted badly then at least she knew she didn't stand a chance at anything more than friendship with the honey blonde. Jane secretly thanked Millie for giving her the opportunity to test the boundaries of their relationship even if the fallout could be terrifying. She slowly made her way over to Maura clasping her face in both hands kissing each cheek slowly, and then placing a light kiss on her nose, before pulling back and staring intently at Maura not letting go of her cheeks. Maura smiled and scrunched her nose before placing a kiss on Janes forehead and stepping back to take the little girls hand who was currently jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"Come on Millie time to go. Jane we'll see you about 6pm?" she asked, the smile never leaving her face as Jane nodded wordlessly a small smile creeping into her own face as she turned to run up the steps into the precinct before Millie had anymore bright ideas. Maura helped Millie into her car and did her seatbelt for her before rounding to the driver's side and climbing in.

"Aunty aura?" the girl enquired happily, her eyes never leaving her window as she watched much of Boston speed by on their way to the mall. Maura looked over at the little girl briefly acknowledging that she had heard her, and that she wanted her to continue. "I know monies really important and you're not meanna waste it, but friends are even more important than money. So I was wondering if we could get Janie a little present to? To say thank you for looking after me whilst you worked and for buying us ice-cream?" the girl asked, looking at her aunty with big wide eyes hoping she hadn't angered her by asking her to spend a little extra money. It was something her mamma always told her off for.

"Oh sweetheart! I think that's a lovely idea, and very thoughtful of you, you lovely girl" Maura replied, taking on hand of the steering wheel briefly to ruffle the girls hair. Not long after the pulled into the mall parking lot, and parked close to the doors. The little girl undid her seatbelt but waited for Maura to open the car door for her. She hopped out and reached up to take Maura's hand. Maura noticed that mall was getting busy as they walked through the big double doors, and taking her responsibilities as god mother very seriously she started to panic. "I think I'm going to carry you for a bit okay? I don't want you to get lost" she said, as the little girl nodded excitedly at the prospect of hugs from her aunty Maura. They made their way to the toy store first, whilst they thought about what to get Bass and Jane. She put the little girl down gently and told her to go and look at everything and pick two things that she wanted.

"Aunty aura, you don't have to get me two things! That's lots, and I don't want you to waste your money on me" she replied, shifting from foot to foot her eyes cast downwards. Maura looked sadly at the little girl, who was obviously not used to having presents, and felt her heart break. Just what had her childhood been like. She saw a little of herself in the small child, of course she had received whatever she wanted but like Millie love had been particularly absent when growing up. She knelt down to the little girls level and lifted her chin to meet her eyes.

"I want to buy you presents baby bug. You've been a very good girl today and have remembered all your manners, so that deserves a reward. Now choose two things, whatever you want!" she reminded before turning her around and gently patting her bum making the small girl giggle. The little girl walked up and down the aisles a few steps in front of Maura examining all of the toys. She stopped abruptly at the end of one of the aisles and her fingers delicately danced over the beautiful dress of one of the dolls. Maura could tell she had fallen in love with it, but the little girl didn't ask for the toy and just kept walking.

"Millie" she called, indicating the girl should come back to her. Millie walked slowly dragging her feet. "Do you want this doll little bug?" she asked.

"She's pretty, but she's lots of money. Look" she said pointing at the price tag, "she's two numbers before the dot, that means she's too much" she replied sadly. Maura smiled down at the little girl and shook her head.

"Nothing's too much for you baby bug" she replied, taking the doll off the shelf and holding the little girls hand. Millie beamed up at her, she had never been allowed such an expensive toy and she knew she would take extra special care of it because he favourite aunty had bought it for her. Maura asked if the little girl wanted another toy but she shook her head, pulling Maura to the till with a new found excitement. After paying for the toy, she passed it down to the little girl who held it tightly to her chest with her free arm.

"Thank you aunty aura!" she exclaimed brightly, looking up at the shop assistant from behind her fringe "Thank you!" she smiled up at him from behind her fringe. He broke out into a smile of his own, obviously not used to serving polite children.

"No problem, love. Take good care of her" he smiled waving at them as they exited. The two walked hand in hand to the pet shop, now in search of Bass' present. The little girl moved excitedly around the shopping looking at different things for the tortoise, she seemed much happier selecting things for other people than she did for herself Maura noticed. The little girl stopped in front of a big box and waved for her aunty Maura to come over.

"I think we should get this for Mr Bass!" she squeeled, she was pointing to a heat mat, that was made for the garden and warmed up with the suns rays "You said mr. Bass likes the garden when it's warm and this will keep him toastie!" she responded. Maura couldn't help but smile at the little girl who remembered everything she had told her about Bass and tortoise's in general.

"That's perfect" she smiled ruffling the girls hair, "I think he'll love it" she said picking up the red one that the little girl was pointing too and went and paid for it. After exiting the pet shop, the pair again walked hand in hand in search of something for Jane. The little girl stopped outside a shop window and tugged Maura's hand gently pointing upwards.

"When I was with Janie, Mr Kor'ak said if she didn't stop drinking coffee she'd be running to the toilet lots" the girl said, scrunching her nose in disgust at the memory "but Janie said that cops were meant to drink coffee" she continued "so can we get her a cup with her name on?" she asked pointing at the personalised coffee mugs in the window. Again Maura found herself marvelling at the selflessness the girl was displaying, and just how much attention she paid to those around her. They walked into the shop selecting a baby blue coffee cup for Jane and taking it to the till.

"Which name would you like written on it?" he asked politely, before Maura could answer Millie shouted "Janie!" she grinned at Maura as she nodded to the man, as if remembering her manners Millie added a "please" followed by a gap toothed smile. The man laughed and nodded turning around to fulfil the request. Maura paid for the item and the two left heading off for their final mission of the day. Choosing a DVD for their movie night. Millie stopped abruptly tugging Maura's hand once more. Maura turned and bent down to face the little girl who clearly wanted to talk to her.

"Thank you aunty aura. I really 'preciate my new dolly, and the presents you bought for Mr. Bass and Janie. I really like staying with you, thank you for not sending me away" the little girl said with a sad smile on her face, Maura went to interrupt but the little girl continued "I know I have to go back to mama someday but I really hope I can still visit. I love you aunty aura" she said throwing herself at her aunty, and wrapping her arms tightly around her neck, nuzzling her face into her side.

"Oh baby bug! I love having you hear with me, and you're very welcome sweet girl! You can visit me whenever you want, and if mama can't afford it you just get her to ring me and I'll fix it okay?" she whispered in the little girls ear feeling her nod against her neck. "I love you baby bug, so very much" she finished wiping the tear from her eye and kissing her head gently. "We have one more mission though little one, we have to find a movie for tonight!" she said, producing a big grin, the little girl nodded her head vigorously seemingly forgetting her sadness and pulling her towards the DVD shop that was just a few steps ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for the delay guys! University has run away with me. Hope you enjoy!**

A couple of hours later the pair were settled back at Maura's place making some cookies for the film, and waiting for Jane's arrival. Well Maura had planned to make cookies, but currently there was more mixture all over her kitchen rather than in the bowl. Normally this type of disarray would annoy the honey blonde, she liked things ordered and neat especially her home. However, the smiles and giggles coming from the little girl made all the mess and chaos seem worthwhile, and Maura was pretty sure she was in too deep as far as this little girl was concerned.

"OOOPS" shouted Millie, knitting her eyebrows together as another glob of mixture made it onto the mini apron Maura had bought for her. Maura looked at the small child and giggled, and Millie looked almost relieved that she wasn't in any trouble and laughed along with her aunty. Finally, they placed the cookies onto the tray and Maura placed them in the oven. She got out a small step she used to reach the top cupboard, and helped Millie hop up to wash her hands. A soft tap at the front door caused Millie to jump from her step, landing on her knees before quickly scampering up and running to the door. Just as the small girl was about to attempt to reach the handle, Maura called her name warning her not to open the door to strangers until she knew who it was.

"Ooops!" the little girl exclaimed again brightly. "WHO IS IT?!" She called, shouting through the door to be heard. She was answered with Janes soft snort or laughter.

"It's Jane, Bug" she responded, grinning to herself at the little girls cuteness. Millie pushed open the letter box to peek outside.

"Sorry Janie, buts you got to prove you're not a stranger. Anyone can say they're names Jane!" she responded, trying to sound sensible, but knowing it was in fact her aunts best friend made her want to open the door and run into her arms. Maura giggled lightly, and nodded when the little girl looked at her in confusion. Jane laughed, nodding to herself and gently got out her police badge holding it in front of the letterbox for Millie to see. Suddenly the door flew open and Jane found herself with a little girl in her arms. "OH JANIE! I knew it was you" she squeeled, giggling when Jane peppered her little face with kisses. They walked into Maura's apartment hand in hand, making their way to the kitchen where Maura was pretending to be busy and check on the cookies. In all honesty she just wasn't sure how to react, especially as her last proper interaction with Jane had ended with carrying out the request of a small child. Jane shuffled her feet and then sighed when she noticed the little girls eyebrows knit together and her hands go to hips, much the way Maura did when she wasn't being taken seriously. She walked over to her best friend pulling her into a one armed hug, and kissing the top of her head whilst also looking at the cookie.

"Hey Maur! They smell good!" she grinned, causing the tension to flee both of their bodies when Maura grinned back.

"Well I had an excellent assistant! Millie why don't you go and get the surprise whilst I make Jane a drink" she said softly to the little girl. Millie took off with childlike excitement towards her makeshift bedroom and returned seconds later with a badly wrapped package, which Millie had obviously insisted on doing herself. She held the present up to Jane offering her best shy smile. Jane bent down to the little girls level and looked back and forth between the two.

"What's this?" she asked the little girl.

"It's a present to say, fankoo for looking after me today" the little girl beamed. "open it!" she giggled. Jane gently unwrapped the present and felt a pull at her heart strings when she saw her nickname printed on her mug. She picked the little girl up and carried over to Maura where she grabbed her best friend and pulled them into a tight embrace.

"It's the perfect present, from my two favourite girls!" she exclaimed trying to hold back the happy tears, that were threatening to escape.

"I also picked the DVD!" the little girl replied, forcing Jane to put her back down so she could run back to her room and retrieve it. "I pickeded the Jungle Book because it has a BIG bear in it, and you said you liked bears!" she replied. Jane looked at Maura and the two silently marvelled at how thoughtful the little girl was. Jane took the DVD from her and put it in the DVD player, they settled down to watch the movie and 20 minutes later Maura went to the kitchen to take the cookies out of the oven.

"did you have a good time aunty Maura today, Millie?" Jane enquired, trying to hold the little girls attention and knowing Maura would be on her way back soon

"I had the bestest time Janie! Aunty Aura is so much fun! She even said I could have TWO toys, can you believe it?! Two toys all for myself, but I only chose one because she was two numbers before the dot and thats lots! But Aunty Aura said it didn't even matter! She's the best Aunty ever Janie, and shes pretty don't ya think?" she asked gushing about her aunty and looking at Jane with big brown eyes. Jane stroked the little girls head and nodded in agreement

"I think she's beautiful too Millie" she replied softly, turning her attention back to the movie. Maura had been leaning on the doorframe and her heart did a little flop at the confessions made by both her girls. As she made her way back to the sofa she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and seconds later Jane's phone was also ringing. After a few minutes the both looked up sadly, knowing they would have to leave for a case. Jane left through the backdoor to go to the guest house and see her mum. Whom she was sure would have no problem watching Millie.

"Oh Aunty aura! Why do you look so sad?!" the little girl exclaimed throwing her arms around Maura's legs. She led the little girl back to the sofa and pulled her onto her lap, stroking her hair gently.

"Me and Janie have to go to work baby bug, BUT Jane's mamma will probably look after you, and Angelas super fun!" she said trying to make the best of a bad situation.

"There's no need to be sad aunty aura. You have to go and catch the bad guys so that the world is safe, cause you and Janie is superheros! I'm sure I'll have lots and lots of fun with Miss Angela, because she's Janie's mamma so she has to be nice" the little girl responded, pushing a strand of Maura's honey blonde locks out of her face.

"Well isn't she the cutest little gumdrop!" Angela exclaimed loudly, rushing forward and picking the giggling little girl up and spinning her round. Maura smiled, Millie would be just fine with Angela. The four of them walked to the door to say goodbye to Jane and Maura, both of whom bent down to give the little girl big hugs and kisses. Once the door was safely shut and locked, Angela led the little girl back to the TV to continue to watch the film. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Millie's curiosity broke that silence.

"Miss Angela?" the little girl asked.

"Yes, Millie?" Angela replied, making eye contact with the little girl to tell her to continue

"If Aunty Aura and Janie love each other so much, why don't they just tell each other? They'd both be much happier" the little girl enquired softly.

**What do we think? What's the big case that Jane and Maura have been called out too? What will Angela's reactions be? And what kind of mischief will the pair get up too?**

**Please review and let me know what you think so far, I promise to try and update more regularly.**


End file.
